Rose, by Any Other Name Would Smell as Sweet
by Swoc Elur
Summary: As the Doctor travels with his new companion, Jen, he runs into an unexpected friend from the past
1. The Vortex

"Come on! Come on! Move! Move! Move!" The Doctor shouted back to Jen, his companion. "Into the Tardis, they _can't _find us!"

"I'm coming!" She panted, lagging a few feet behind the red haired brown-eyed man she so adored. She loved how he babbled as he thought, and the rush of running off into time and finding adventure. But most of all she loved him. Jerked out of her daydream, she found herself at the door of a blue police box. She flung open the door, ran in, and slammed the door behind her. It always took her breath away when she walked into the small blue box to find a large room inside. She always had to remind herself where she was, and to act like this happened everyday. With the Doctor, it DID happen everyday. After reminding herself these things, she observed the Doctor, running in circles, pulling knobs, spinning wheels, and pressing buttons, babbling to himself. Interrupting his thoughts, she gasped "What _were _those things?" The Doctor laughed. "No idea! Never seen 'em before in my life, and that is saying a lot." He grinned wolfishly at Jen. "But whatever they are, we've got to stop them"

"But how are we going to stop something if we don't even know what it is??" she pointed out.

"Well, yeah. That could be a problem. Hold this" He handed her a large metal tube that weighed about as much as a feather.

"What _is_ this?" Jen gasped, examining the pipe with great curiosity.

"My my I almost forgot how much you like to ask questions! You hold things, I run the Tardis. That is the plan. Now I believe we are over the years…..2006 and 2309. Those _things_ we encountered were in, um…." He made some popping sounds with his mouth as he tried to remember. "Aha! 1956." Jen began to giggle. The adrenaline had made that experience almost…_fun. _She and the doctor were planning on visiting the '50's as a little vacation, but they brought a tagalong from about 2602, which rebelled. The Doctor glanced at Jen.

"What's so funny?" He asked, oblivious on why she could be laughing. Jen started to laugh harder, just because she could never keep a straight face when he was oblivious.

"That was kind of fun!" she chuckled, trying to regain control of her laughter. The Doctor's face darkened.

"People died" he whispered. "They _died" _he said, slightly louder. "_ALL OF THOSE INNOCENT LIVES WERE TAKEN AND IT WAS MY FAULT. I COULD NOT STOP IT, AND YOU THINK IT IS _FUNNY???" He roared, losing his temper once again. That happened a lot these days, since his regeneration from being quirky and brownish blonde. He finally got to be ginger, but he got the "ginger attitude" along with it. As he yelled, he administered a kick to the center of the Tardis, injuring his foot and causing the lights to flicker. Jen backed up, and glanced at the lights, which were still flickering. The Doctor looked up as well, and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He pushed the small round button, and the lights went out completely.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!" he yelled, pulling more knobs. Jen ran to the door, and flung it open. The time vortex spun around her, which was nothing new, until a soft, clear voice called out, "Doctor? Doctor, where are you? Doctor, I need you. I need your help. Help me, Doctor. Help me!" The Doctor paled.

"Rose?"


	2. A New Life

"ROSE!" the Doctor yelled. He pulled out his sonic screw driver, pushed the small button, and frantically aimed it is the middle of the Tardis. "ROSE I'M COMING!"

"Doctor? Help me, I'm scared, and don't know what to do! DOCTOR!" Rose's voice continued to ring through the Doctor and Jen's ears. The Tardis had been drifting through the vortex, but with the help of the sonic screwdriver, the lights flickered on and they spun toward the edge and soon they found themselves firmly planted on the ground of a small park. It was obviously morning, and only the birds were awake, pecking at the soft ground for worms. The Doctor went pale, as he recognized the park around him as the one he and Rose had once spent leisure time shortly before discovering cybermen on the premises.

"Where is Rose?" the Doctor questioned, looking frantically around for danger, or the small blonde that was once his companion.

"Where _are _we?" Jen questioned, only half-heartedly wanting to find this _Rose_ girl. "And who is Rose?"

"An old friend, from years and years ago." The Doctor replied, his eyes glazing over. Jen did not like that look in his eyes, nor his answer. She knew he was keeping something about Rose from her, and she had a feeling it had to do with history and electricity between the two. She lowered her eyes, but brought them back up when she heard the familiar buzz of the Doctor's favorite tool, the sonic screwdriver. He was waving it around like an idiot, trying to pick up on a signal fro Rose. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Jen smiled in spite of herself. Rose had him _then,_ but she has him now.

"OK, but where are we? You didn't answer that! It _looks like_ earth, but there is something slightly wrong feeling."

"It's a parallel world, closed off to even Timelords. Nearly impossible to enter, and the way in has only been opened two, well, now three, times. Both times, disaster and death followed. I'm _guessing_ that this is where our new monsters are coming from."

"What happened the last time?" Jen questioned, enthralled in the Doctor's story, and by her own circumstances.

"Cybermen. You know what that's like" The Doctor's face went grim with memories. Jen shuddered. Her mom had been "upgraded" along with many others. The thought of al emotions removed, and the cold idea of tin replacing flesh, was enough to wish for death. Jen had also been told that the Doctor's last companion, Martha, had followed the same cold torture. The Doctor flipped his screwdriver on again, attempting to drive the thought of Martha from his mind. He stopped suddenly facing north east-ish, and like a hound dog, he yelled as he hit a trail. The trail that would lead him to Rose. He ran, stumbling over rocks in his way, but soon found his way to a small blue house, with a lawn covered in red and white "Vote Tyler" signs. He paused on the sidewalk outside the house, and took in the house that he presumed was Rose and Mickey's home. He knew they would tie the knot eventually, and hoped he had not gotten in the way of that. He grinned, thinking of the idiocy of Mickey, but the grin was soon wiped off his face when Rose's clear voice called out, muffled through the walls, yet still audible, a cry for the doctor, followed by an ear piercing scream.

"ROES, I'M COMING!" The Doctor yelled, whipping out his screwdriver as he charged towards the door. He aimed it at the door and barged into the house, searching for Rose. He ran upstairs, and found her in bed, tears running down her face, and Mickey trying to comfort her.

"Hey, babe, it was just a dream. Nothing's happening. Nothing has happened since the-" Mickey stopped short. He knew better than to say 'The Doctor', for he was trying to help her forget. She was still sobbing.

"What's this? You aren't crying over _me_, now, are you?" The Doctor said with a grin ten times larger than Jen had ever seen on the Doctor's face before. Rose looked up, startled.

"Who are you?"

"And why are you in our house?" Mickey added to Rose.

"Aww, come on, the ginger hair could not have changed me _that _much!" the Doctor said with an even larger grin. "You know, I wanted ginger last time I regenerated, you know, before this. And I got it!" Rose's eyes widened.

"Is it really you?" she said, blinking and rubbing her eyes. "OUCH!" she cried out after pinching herself. "Oh my God, its _you!!!!!_" Rose cried out with glee, lunging herself at the Doctor, who dried her eyes and spun her in circles, just as elated as Rose was. Mickey and Jen glared.

"Well, introduce me!" Rose said, motioning to Jen after the Doctor placed her back on the ground.

"Rose, this is my new companion, Jen Hawkins." He said, still grinning. "Jen, this is Rose Tyler." Jen noted that he said Rose's name with a proud tone and amount of superiority as her introduced them. Mickey continued to glare at the Doctor, but still could not hold back the little enthusiasm he had for seeing him. His glare slowly transformed to a grin, though he attempted to hide it.

"And this idiot is Mickey. He is a stupid idiot" The Doctor said, motioning to Mickey, who glowered at the Doctor once more. "Did I mention he is an idiot?" Jen and Rose chortled, and Mickey's face turned red.

"Nice to meet you, Mickey the Idiot" Jen chuckled. Just as she was getting more comfortable around her Doctor's friends, a crash was heard not too far from where they were. The Doctor ran to the window. His face went emotionless as he turned to face Jen.

"They found us. And guess where the Tardis is." He pointed through the window, to a small ball of fire in the center of the park.

"Oh tell me its not in the middle of that explosion!" Jen and Rose both cried.

"I am going to kill them" The Doctor whispered


End file.
